


Bloodplay

by SS_Shitstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Injury, POV Second Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, youfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/pseuds/SS_Shitstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does it feel?" Sasuke snarls, pure, unadulterated rage reflected in his eyes. "How does it feel to be totally and utterly helpless while I fuck you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodplay

A/N same story as with the other fics. Reupload.

So yeah, there's noncon going on from both parties in this fic. You are both rapists. Violent rapists. If that bothers you back out now. Otherwise enjoy.

 

 

 

  
_"Ropes?_

  
_Check_

  
_Chains?_

  
_Check._

  
_Chakra binds?_

  
_Check._

  
_Blindfold?_

  
_Che- oh shit!"_

 

   
Knowing that Sasuke's completely and utterly secured to the bed and vast network of chains, suspension, and various other restraints is comforting. Knowing that he's an Uchiha with activated sharingan and no blindfold is NOT.

  
You frown, tongue sticking out between your teeth in concentration as you daftly attempt to cover his eyes with your sound headband while averting your own. One offhand glance would have you undoubtedly trapped in mangekyou, and then god knows what. Though given, at this point, he's restrained far enough that he couldn't escape anyway, and you'd both in all likelihood starve to death.

  
_“Or freeze to death”_   you think bitterly as a sneeze contorts your body. It's freezing in this particular labyrinth, and you'd much rather just tie him up in the forest somewhere and get this over with. But due to the mass amounts of precious metals inside the cave walls and your own brand of presence-concealing genjutsu, you're not positive but pretty sure that neither his team of vagabonds can find him, nor can he utilize most of his own chakra. Let alone move.

 

“Why?”

 

   
It's not a plead, but more a flat, monotonous statement, as if he's asking if you'd left the stove on.

 

  
And you find yourself shuddering. That sadistic fuck of a kage had only put you up to this because of your momentary schoolgirl crush on Sasuke. And god knows emotional torture does a sound nin good.

  
You turn to him, safe now that his all-powerful-godmoding eyes are covered, still somewhat surprised he's said anything at ALL. He's been excruciatingly quiet before, during and after his capture. Actually, up to this point he hasn't said anything period.

 

  
You glance over him. The last surviving Uchiha. Totally helpless and splayed out before you like a dead animal, and frankly, it bothers you. In fact, anything involving holding someone captive instead of killing them immediately bothers you. You'd always hated being assigned any kind of lab duty back in Sound, Kabuto had always poked fun at you for that. Why he's send you off on such a high-priority mission was beyond you, especially since it was so personal for Kabu-Oro. . . whatever the highly mutated mass of genes wanted to call itself now.

 

  
_"It's because you're a Yuuhi, or you were before you joined us.” Kabuto smirks. “You're nowhere near a Uchiha's level at Genjutsu, but you're better then anyone we've got here. “ He waves his hand dismissively. “If it weren't for that, there's no WAY I'd send you on this mission.”_

 

  
Yeah. Thanks asshole. He was probably banking on you getting killed right off the bat just for a trial run, and you have to stifle a giggle picturing his face when not only to you return alive, you return with his object of desire.

 

  
“We need your DNA”  you speak, unaware of you doing so.

 

   
Dead silence.

 

  
It's not like he deserves an explanation, nor are you obligated to give him one, but guilt and your tendency to never stop talking makes for a convenient excuse to divulge your mission details.

  
“I'm from Sound.” as if he couldn't tell with your embossed headband practically glued to his eyelids. As if he couldn't remember you. “Kabuto sent me here, more specifically. He wants carry out our former Otokage's original plan, which is possessing an Uchiha. And since YOU'RE being such a dick about it . . .”

 

  
More silence.

  
You sigh. You've had more engaging conversations with a brick.

  
“Well, anyways, we just need your DNA.”  
  

  
“Why?”

  
There it is again. Your eye twitches involuntarily.

  
“So we can make more Uchiha's”

  
There's a brief rustling of chains. He's obviously aggravated and what starts as a legitimate response on his part quickly dissolves into breathless, broken curses and he struggles futilely against his restrains.

  
“How dare. . . anyone. . .give you permission. . .to clone me.” 

 

  
“Clone you?” you fail to hold back a giggling fit this time. “Sasuke, we're not going to clone you. We're going to impregnate women with your semen you idiot. Do you have any idea how expensive it would be to make clones?”

  
   
Long, horribly awkward silence. And it begins to sink in what you'd actually have to do in order to obtain said ejaculate.

  
  
_Shit.. . ._

 

It's not like you've never seen a penis before, but jerking off a bound/blindfolded at LEAST five years your junior shinobi wasn't exactly on your bucket list. Besides, your stupid attraction to the asshole was completely gone. This should be easy.

 

  
_“You can do this. Seriously. A penis can't hurt you.”_ you think desperately, although the notion that this particular penis might posses genjutsu powers all it's own is quickly shunned from your mind. “Just get this over with and you'd be fine.”

  
“Touch my dick and die.”

 

  
Oops. Said the last thing out loud. But for some reason, Sasuke's last remark incites you. Stupid cocky bastard, doesn't he realize he's COMPLETELY at your mercy? For once in your life, he's wasn't the callous uncaring machine dangling you by a thread. Oh no. The roles were reversed this time.

 

  
“Oh really?” you lower your voice to a huskier, more sultry tone, crawling over to the platform the incapacitated Uchiha was restricted to. Hell, you're stuck with a shitty mission and he's not exactly a saint, you might as well have some fun with him.

  
“And just what are you going to do if I DO touch it?” you purr, moving over his body and when his hot, flushed skin makes contact with yours, he stiffens instantly. You lower your head, letting your lips scrap softly against his, knowing full well that if you went any deeper he'd literally bite your tongue off.

 

  
You find yourself weaving your free hand under you body and over his waist, letting your fingers graze over the crotch of his pants, and you feel an undeniable bugle, a sick mixture of excitement and empowerment washes over you.

 

  
He didn't want this, ANY of this, and yet try as he may, he still responded to you touch, your body your voice, and this makes you nearly giddy with excitement.

 

  
Propping yourself up on your elbow, you slide your free hand under his open shirt, running your nails first softly over his chest, then digging them in, and when you feel blood on your fingers, and then visually confirm it, a pinprick wave of pleasure spikes through your entire body, starting beneath your stomach and fading into your fingertips.

 

  
He groans, whither it's from the scratches you left on his chest or from your preoccupied hand now freely molesting his cock through ever tightening fabric, you don't know. But you DO decide it's time to stop fucking around, and you shift yourself upright so that you're literally straddling him with your legs.

 

  
With baited breath, and both hands, you peel down his now sweat-coated pants, and he lets out an audible hiss as his cock is exposed to the freezing air. Procuring a glass vile from one of your pockets, you grip the base of his member firmly with one hand, squeezing it results in a soft groan, while forcing bits of chakra from your fingertips into the nerve ending elicits a sharp cry.

 

  
Every bit of common sense is telling you to hurry up, because you DID have a deadline on this mission, and if you weren't dead you did have to come back within three days, and you were already on your fifth. But common sense was banished to the far back corner of your mind because actually teaching high-and-mighty-Sasuke a lesson in humility was far more important right now.

 

  
His cock pulses under your fingertips, and you can tell he's very VERY close, muscles ridged, sweat pouring from his forehead, and. . .and. . .

 

  
“FUCK!”

  
You stop cold, only wishing Sasuke could see the devilish smirk on your face as you denied him release.

 

  
“Oh no Uchiha, I don't think so.” you murmur, moving your lips beside his neck , touching his ear as he struggles frantically within his binds. “I went through all this trouble to get you, I'm not gonna finish you off THAT easily.”

  
   
Silence, and his movements cease.

 

  
You raise an eyebrow, slightly disappointed. “What? Giving up so easil-”

  
_CRACK_

  
You look around, searching for the sound before you realize that it's actually the noise that your _back_ makes as he kicks you off and slams you _hard_ onto the stone platform that had previously contained him.

 

  
Just as your eyesight begins to re-adjust, long black bangs obscure your view of the ceiling. Long black bangs, and blood red eyes.

 

  
Fuck.

 

 “How did you?! I don't even. . .? I used _chakra binds_!” you shout in your confusion.

 

  
Surprisingly, a smirk settles over his cold lips.

 

  
“Rope escape Jutsu. You probably should've learned it.”

 

   
This was it. You were fucked. Dead. Kabuto was probably raking in hundreds from betting on your failure. You screw your eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

 

   
And blink them open again, surprised when it doesn't come. Surprised when takes your hands, chains them together, and drives a kunai through the knot into the stone. You tentatively test a hand. No movement.

 

  
“How does it feel?” Sasuke mutters, pure, unadulterated rage reflected in his eyes. “How does it feel to be totally and utterly helpless?”

 

  
You respond only with a wide-eyed “please don't kill me” look, heart hammering against your ribcage. Fuck, he was gonna gut you. Or gouge your eyeballs out. Or skin you alive, or-

 

  
It's an awkward maneuver, but he quickly straddles your helpless body with his legs, pinning down your own, as he leans his head down against your ear, cupping his hand over your mouth to drown out your screams as he whispers.

 

  
“You'll get your DNA, Yuuhi.”

 

  
And he's inside you. Oh god he's _inside you_ , cock still angry and pulsating as you left it. As he forces himself in, eliciting blood, and failing to stifle a cry of pain from your mouth as he moves both hands down to your hips for leverage.

 

 

  
His pace is uneven, but what little of his inexperience he shows is quickly made up for by sheer aggression, and god you weren't supposed to be enjoying this but you were. His initial surprise at you unconsciously bucking your hips to meet in time with his thrusts quickly is quickly replaced by anger, because this was supposed to be punishment, not a means to an end, and he goes harder, jamming his fingers into your mouth when you cry out from the pleasure/pain.

  
“How does it feel? To be violated like this?!” he asks through short, breathy bursts, and you can tell he's close, by the way his body seizes and determined thrusts turn to quick, hard jerks, and without warning, he comes _hard_ in you, swearing and cursing the entire way.

 

  
You silently find your own release, only blowing out a long, shaky breath as you clench and tighten around him, strangling his cock and you unconsciously jerk your hips as you ride out your orgasm.

 

  
“How does it feel,” comes a weary response. “To have someone that you actually care about hurt you like this?”

 

 

  
The feelings, the stupid STUPID feelings that you'd crushed, buried, come flooding back. And you choke back a sob, feeling warm, hot tears brimming in your eyes.

 

  
The sharingan deactivated, his eyes their natural, soulless black, and as they bore into your own, his expression unreadable, you realize this is the closet you will ever see Sasuke being upset. Sasuke showing emotion. Sasuke being _Human._

 

  
And this is probably the last time you'll ever see him period.

 

   
There's a distinctive “clank” as he pries the kunai loose from the chains, freeing you, yet you don't move as he gets to his feet, rearranges his clothes back to modesty, and instead of decoding the complex set of chakra signatures needed to open the cave entrance, simply blasts through it with a well-aimed chidori, and just before he steps out into the failing daylight, he stops.

 

  
“If your experiment works, come find me.”

  
Your fragile broken mind is in no state to decipher this cryptic parting message, and yet you stare at him, wide eyed and slack jawed as he gives you one long last apathetic stare.

  
And he's gone. Leaving you alone, helpless, violated, and naked.

 

  
But with exactly what you needed.


End file.
